The Wily Logs
by Ocil
Summary: The journal of Doctor Albert Wily during the events prior to and during Mega Man 1.
1. The Wily Logs: Year 1

**Authorspace: Just thought I'd jot down an idea I had. Ended up being longer than I thought it would. Anyways, enjoy.  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

August 16th 19XX:

I, Dr. Albert Wily, begin today a log of my time working with Dr. Thomas Light to create the world's first sentient robot. I hope that this log will, one day far from now, be very beneficial for the future of mankind. Perhaps this log will one day be in history books as the beginning of a new era for mankind.

August 20th 19XX:

Today Thomas and I made an appeal to the U.N. to try to get funding to start our project. It seemed to go very well. Thomas seems very distraught over it, though. I keep telling him that there's nothing to worry about.

August 30th 19XX:

Though it was a measly ten days, it seemed to last an eternity, but we at last have our funding! The U.N. seems very enthusiastic about it, but warned us that they'd cut funding if it took too long to produce results. This concerns me. Making robots is hard work that takes quite a long time. It'd be months before we could even have the faintest glimmer of a working prototype, let alone a finished product. I can only hope that they understand this.

September 5th 19XX:

After talking it over with Thomas, I have decided to produce smaller, less intelligent drones to please the U.N. and to stall for time, should we need it. I've begun on some small robots to be used in construction. Meanwhile, Thomas is still designing the prototype. We should be ready to actually begin work on it soon enough.

September 9th 19XX:

Work on the prototype has begun. We have decided to call it 'Project Blues'. It's going to take a lot of hard work, but if we succeed, it'll be unlike anything the world has ever seen. I have begun the first of my mass-produced drones. I call it a 'Met'. It's absolutely adorable. It can fire a small plasma charge, excellent for cutting metal. I also made it out of this wonderful material known as 'Mettal'. 'Mettal' can absorb almost any form of energy forced into it and disperse it. This makes it almost invincible, so it's perfect for a heavy-duty construction job.

September 23rd 19XX:

Thomas says he's hit an unexpected block with Blues' programming. He says this could delay it's completion for quite some time, unless he sees a solution soon. I suggested that he take a break from that and we should look at the hardware aspect. I suggested using 'Mettal' for the robot's body, so that it couldn't ever be damaged. Thomas said it sounded like an excellent idea, but to test it on something larger than a Met before we jump to using it on Blues. I immediately began work on some new designs.

September 29th 19XX:

My plan to create a robot from 'Mettal' failed. It's simply not worth it. While it may be nearly invincible, it is incredibly hard to manipulate into the shapes you need to make a larger robot. It works for a Met, because it's small and only uses one sheet of 'Mettal', and that's thin enough to shape, if you use enough force. Besides, even if you can shape it as you need it, the final products mobility is extremely limited. Come to think of it, even Mets don't move a terrible lot.

October 2nd 19XX:

Thomas says that he thinks he may have found the solution to his block. Just in time, too. An official from the U.N. came to see what we'd accomplished so far. He seemed very disappointed that we had nothing physical to show for Blues. I tried to explain to him that making something of as large a scale as this, is a painstaking, time consuming process. He told me to watch what I say, because he could get our funding cut at any time. Time for a bit of self-analysis, I suppose. I'm normally a very peaceful person. Never really had violence in me. So, perhaps it was the tone of his voice, maybe what he said struck a chord with me, or maybe it was that I hadn't slept at all in weeks, but I punched him in the face. I punched him good. On a related note, I have to go to court soon.

October 10th 19XX:

I just got out of court. Thought I'd go ahead and record the results of this incident for posterity. I'll be perfectly honest. I don't regret what I did. If I had to go back in time I wouldn't just do it again, I'd do it harder. Anyways, I'm under house arrest. I have to stay in the lab at all times. This won't hinder my work any. Going to court was the first time I've left the lab since our initial plead to the U.N. for funding. Thomas says he's concerned about my health. He says he thinks I'm sleep deprived. Perhaps he's right, but I have no time for sleep. Sleep is a waste of the U.N.'s precious time.

October 27th 19XX:

I had an idea that I pitched to Thomas today. I thought that, to boost sales of the robots, once we mass-produce them. (Uh, that is, if we ever do mass-produce them.) Anyways, my idea was to program a robot so it only obeys the commands of one single person, it's owner. This would force people to have to buy their own, rather than just have a community one. Thomas rejected it. He said that he wanted to create robots with freedom, and that programming would make the robot more like an item than an entity.

November 13th 19XX:

Work on Blues comes along well. I've decided that if Light won't accept my brilliant marketing scheme, well, he can just get over it, because I'm doing it anyway. While he gets the sleep he seems so dependent on, I'll slip the programming into the computer, and disguise it as a simple subroutine. He won't know it's there unless he's memorized what was last on the screen. Even if he does think something's amiss, it'll, on the surface, appear to be completely harmless, if somewhat redundant. I'll program Blues to only listen to me, simply to spite Light.

November 14th 19XX:

Damn. He found it. Apparently, the programming produced a small syntax error, which caused him to look back over the programming, and he discovered it. I received a severe scolding. I tried to tell him that if this worked, we'd never again have to get on hands and knees, groveling, begging the U.N. to throw us the smallest portion of their funds. He told me to get some rest. I then said some things I probably shouldn't have. He told me to leave his lab immediately, and forced me out. This, of course, violated my house arrest. When the police arrived I punched one of them. They quickly overpowered me, and I was thrown in prison for a short tenure.

November 28th 19XX:

Light decided to bail me out. The U.N. warned me that I was now officially treading on thin ice. I restrained myself from speaking my mind. While in prison I formulated a plan to install the programming I wanted. Since simply disguising the programming wasn't enough, I needed something that wouldn't, immediately, affect the programming. Something that could remain invisible until I needed it to show up. But what?

December 10th 19XX:

Blues is coming along far faster than I could've possibly anticipated in my wildest dreams. Light does good, fast work. After looking at his work, I could easily see why he was always top of our class. Programming of that caliber doesn't come along oftenly. I have to make it mine.

December 25th 19XX:

We both took a break from our duties to observe Christmas. I got Thomas a Met designed to look like him. You should've seen it. It was hilarious. Thomas got me a "Get out of jail free" card. Hardy har. It seems almost a shame to resume our duties after having such a good time. I almost hope this night never ends.

December 31st 19XX:

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

January 1st 20XX:

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

January 5th 20XX:

Perhaps I should get some sleep soon. I'm beginning to have hallucinations. Currently, there's a dwarf dancing on top of my computer. Seeing as I can't stop him, I'll just ignore him for now.

January 20th 20XX:

Blues' programming is complete. All that remains is for me to complete his body. This shouldn't take long, as I am almost done. Once Blues is complete, we can show him to the U.N. and begin work on a final product, which I have decided to call Rock. Light said that since he named Blues, it's only fair that I name Rock.

February 1st 20XX:

I must admit, I didn't think it could be done so quickly. But, I suppose that's what happens when the two greatest minds in robotics work together. Nevertheless, on Febuary 1st, 20XX, the prototype, DRWN-0, Blues, is finished. The 'R' in DRWN was actually due to a typo I made when I first typed the code name, but Light thought it was hilarious, for some reason, and told me to keep it. Soon, we'll show Blues to the U.N. and we'll have forever etched our names into history.

February 17th 20XX:

The worst has happened. Light had given the robot too much freedom. It escaped to see the world with it's own eyes. And the day before we were going to show it to the U.N., too. Light and I had yet another argument, where I told him that this wouldn't have happened if he had listened to me and restricted it's freedoms. It's a hunk of metal, not a person. The sooner Light understands that, the sooner we can work together smoothly.

February 18th 20XX:

This was supposed to be a happy day. It was supposed to be joyus. The U.N. official (Yes, the same one I punched earlier.) showed up today, just as we had told him to prior to Blues abandoning us. He demanded to see results. We had nothing to show him. He said he would immediately have our funding cut, and our reputations soiled. For the first time in two weeks, I slept. I hoped that when I awoke, it would've all been a bad dream, and that Blues would still be there.

February 19th 20XX:

It wasn't a dream.

February 20th 20XX:

Last nights sleep refreshed my mind. I understood what I needed to do. In order to put the programming that I needed into Rock, I would need to make a virus. Yes, a virus. A virus fit what I needed perfectly. I could program it to activate a certain amount of time after the robot was complete. Yes, a virus will do. The Wily Virus.

March 7th 20XX:

I can honestly say I'm speechless. The U.N. have decided not to cut our funding. They say they're intrested in Rock, and want to see him finished, but to, and I quote "Just make sure the damn thing can't run away this time."

March 13th 20XX:

Sleep is no longer an option. Between working on Rock, creating drones to please the U.N., and programming the Wily Virus, I have no time for sleep. My schedule is full twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. I can't afford for any one of these projects to suffer due to me needing to rest. My future depends on the success of all three.

March 27th 20XX:

A Civil War has broken out in Germany. Why do humans need to kill each other? We're so weak. Without our weapons, we have no way to defend ourselves from even the weakest of animals, so why do we insist on fighting amongst ourselves? Does simply having a weapon make someone that much braver? At times like this, I can't help but to look at religion. Now, I'm not a religious man myself, but I can't help but admire it. I mean, religion is one of the only subjects in which race, sex, age, location, none of those things matter. It just goes to show that if people become united under one thing, peace can be achieved. Perhaps if someone like Napoleon Bonaparte had conquered the world, things would be different. Perhaps, if the world was united under one ruler, there would be peace. If only someone would step up to the plate and unite this world. Then, then we could have peace.

April 1st 20XX:

Light told me that we lost our funding. I was infuriated. Then I looked at the calendar. That's not the kind of April Fool's joke you pull on old man. My heart nearly stopped.

April 5th 20XX:

I have reached a decision. I will be the one to step up to the plate. But only because no one is in a better position than I. I will use the Wily Virus on Rock, and modify him to combat the armies of the wretched U.N. Since they have no technology that could possibly hope to compete with a battle robot, my victory will be swift and merciless. When I stand atop the world, there will be peace.

April 30th 20XX:

I have decided to turn my construction drones into battle drones. These lesser robots will make up my primary army. No sense in just having them lie around, building things for morons who don't know their true potential. But, work on Rock is coming exponentially faster than I had anticipated. Perhaps Blues' escape is fueling Light's desire to finish Rock. Either way, I may not get the virus finished in time.... But, I must. I can't let the window of opprutunity close.

May 15th 20XX:

I have told Light that I hoped Rock could help usher in everlasting peace. He agreed wholeheartedly.

June 2nd 20XX:

Curses. I dwindled away too much time converting construction drones into battle robots. Rock will be completed tommorrow. The Wily Virus isn't complete yet. I have no choice. I'm going to install the incomplete Wily Virus into Rock and hope for the best.

June 3rd 20XX:

On June 3rd, 20XX, DRWN-1, Rock, was completed. So far so good. The Virus doesn't seem to have damaged any of his functions, so perhaps it actually worked. Tonight I'm going to test the virus. If it works, my command will override any previous function. So, to properly test it, I'm going to order him to do something he'd never do without the virus. I'm going to order him to kill Light.

June 4th 20XX:

I'm at a loss for words. The partial virus seems to have had absolutely no effect at all. Rock completely ignored my commands. Light's pathetic "Three Laws" remain wholly intact. I'll just have to complete the virus, then install it on top of the partial one. This is but a minor setback.

June 21st 20XX:

The Wily Virus is complete. I'll install it soon, but tommorrow we show Rock to the U.N. Hopefully those simpletons will be impressed by a cleaning robot. As for me, I'll just bide my time for just a little longer.

June 22nd 20XX:

The conference with the U.N. went better than I could've possibly hoped. They loved Rock, as they well should have. He's a robot unlike any the world has ever seen before. And soon he'll be mine. However, something intresting happened at the conference. Rock started imitating some of the different accents he heard there. This astonished both Light and myself. The U.N. didn't seem quite so amazed by it, but that's because they didn't have knowledge we did. Rock was learning from the things around him. What is upsetting about this is that Rock wasn't programmed to learn. He, simply put, should NOT have been able to do that. The partial virus must be responsible for this somehow, but I can't tell Light that. Anyways, the U.N. was so amazed by Rock, that they gave us the funding to make six more Master-class robots. Light said that he would make six, special purpose robots, and even standing across the room, I could see the gears turning in his head. No doubt about it, that man is a genius. Too bad he'll die soon.... Right after I get six free robots.

June 30th 20XX:

I have decided to test the completed Wily Virus. However, before I try it on Rock, I'll try it on something smaller. To make certain that it can at least work on something below Master-class. Of course, even among Masters, Rock is special. His learning ability will make him a powerful fighting force. I can hardly contain my excitement at the prospect of making him my slave.

June 31st 20XX:

I tested the Wily Virus on a Met today. I needed to order it to do something to override the Three Laws. So, I had it murder a child that happened to be passing by. It executed the order without delay. My whole body felt a twinge as the area around the child was dyed crimson. That twinge......was excitement. This was great. Perfect.

July 2nd 20XX:

I saw that an investigation for the child that I ordered the Met to murder was underway. Surely there was no way they could trace the murder back to me, but, to be certain, I had the Met melted down, and then destroyed the remains. I can't afford to go back to prison now. Not now that I'm so close. In other news, Light showed me some of his plans for the six masters. Even in their...shall we call it 'pure state', they have destructive power. Heh. Much like with Light, the gears in my head were no doubt visably turning when he showed me the blueprints. With these six, bringing peace would be all too easy.

July 4th 20XX:

We took a break for Independence Day. I wonder if, when I rule, will we celebrate that as a worldwide Independence Day? Heh. Soon I'll have some REAL fireworks to show the world.

July 7th 20XX:

I installed the complete Wily Virus in Rock today during a routine check-up. Both Light and his creations are so trusting. Too trusting. It'll be their downfall. On an unrelated note, Rock has taken to watching anime. He frequently goes around spouting about how evil will never win, and doing fake kung-fu poses. I swear, that boy is too easily influenced.

July 8th 20XX:

Rage. That's the only word that can describe my feelings right now. The completed virus failed?! How?! Does it simply not work on a Master-class? Or could it have something to do with the partial virus? I'll investigate further...

July 9th 20XX:

I managed to convince Light to let me have look inside Rock's head, but managed to skirt around why I wanted to get in there. Anyways, once I got inside I made an intresting discovery. It appears as though the partial virus overloaded the part of Rock's electronic brain that I installed it to. Now, this part is the part that the completed virus requires in order to properly function. I can't repair that part without removing his entire brain. Light would never allow that. Hmmm. With this, it appears as though there is one robot that will always be immune to my control.... Heh. Thank goodness he's only a cleaning robot.

August 3rd 20XX:

Work on the Six Masters is coming along well. They might actually be completed soon. I highly doubt that, even for Lights incredible speed. While Light works diligintly on my "Generals", I have created an incredible armada of "Soldiers". As a side note, I recently had some failures. That is to say, some construction drones that I failed to convert into battle robots. I decided to sell them. This has started bringing in considerable income for me. This is good, because what would I do if my robots fell into ruin? Simply hand the world back over to chaos? No. I need to have the funds to build my own robots. With my current funds, I could easily build three Masters, or 10,000 Soldiers. Do you see the difference between a Master and the Soldiers? I feel that even the price tag doesn't properly cover the strength gap between them.

August 16th 20XX:

It has been one year since I started this log. Amazing. Back then I thought that, by now, we'd only just be putting the finishing touches on a prototype. Yet, here we are, with a final product, and the funds for six more. Also, it's amazing how far I've come personally. When this project started, I wanted nothing more than fame. Now. Now fame is the least of my worries. I don't care about the fame. All I want is liberation. Liberation of the entire world. Liberation from chaos. So, in honor of this wish, that's exactly what I'll call this effort to save the world. Project Liberation. Well, log posts may slow down, as I can foresee nothing of particular note happening until my Generals are finished.


	2. The Wily Logs: Year 2

September 13th 20XX:

Well, someone was apprehended as being the culprit behind the murder of that little girl. He was put to death. Isn't the chaos of this world astounding? To even think that someone who's completely innocent in every way can receive someone else's crime? I shall make sure that man goes down in the history books as a martyr. He died so that the liberation of the world can continue.

September 20th 20XX:

Well, Light sure surprised me today. He decided to build a second cleaning robot. He made this one female. I'm more impressed that he made a Master-class all on his own. That man is lightyears ahead of his time. Anyways He called it DRWN - 002, Roll. Get it? Rock and Roll? I honestly hope that this humor is not lost on future generations. Also, I'm not sure why he put my name in the code. I didn't do anything. Though she may be a useless cleaning robot, I'll install the virus in her too. I don't suppose it could hurt my cause any.

October 2nd 20XX:

Well, we have one of the Generals completed. He is DRWN - 003 cut Man. Light intends to waste his potential on deforestration. However, his frame is somewhat weak. That is to say, he wouldn't take a heavy impact well. Well, I won't install the virus just yet. No, I don't want him being pulled aside for any strange behavior the virus might produce. If an anti-virus is made, well, it would be fatal to Project Liberation. So, I'll wait until all my Generals are assembled.

November 30th 20XX:

The second General has been completed. DRWN - 004 Guts Man. Light designed him for land reclamation and construction. His strength is amazing, even for a robot. He can lift 5 tons with little strain. He's able to rip large rocks out of the ground. He can also make the ground quake when he jumps. He looks to be very sturdy. I don't think much, short of explosives maybe, could damage him. Even with no malicious intent, Light made a very capable battle robot. I think very few modifications will be needed.

December 25th 20XX:

We took a break for Christmas once more. I got light a treadmill, a jest at his increasing weight. While, he got me a gift better than any I could've asked for. He got me DRWN - 005 Ice Man. Light explained to me that he was designed for arctic exploration. I gave it a hug. It seemed.... alarmed by this. Anyways, Ice Man is completely immune to most extreme temperatures. He has a sub-zero core, keeping his body cooled at all time, so when he's in an extremely cold environment, his body notices no change. When he's in an extremely hot environment, the core keeps his body cooled, so, even when thrown in magma, he hardly makes any note of it. I think I can modify it to harness the power of it's Ice Core to freeze things. But, his Ice Core has a drawback. If he were caught in a powerful electic surge, his core, being the oh-so-conductive Ice, could destabalize, and explode.

December 31st 20XX:

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

January 1st 20XX:

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

February 3rd 20XX:

The fourth General has been completed today. DRWN - 006 Bomb Man. With each new General that comes out, I find it harder and harder to believe that Light doesn't have some kind of malicious intent with these. I mean, seriously? BOMB Man?

How could you NOT be planning evil with that? Light claims he built him to clear away debris for construction projects. But, I don't know if I, or the U.N. for that matter, buy that. Anyways, I think his weakness is obvious. I certainly won't be ordering this general to go anywhere near a firey area. I mean, bombs plus fire equals boom. Infinite bombs plus fire equals much, much, much bigger boom.

March 30th 20XX:

The fifth General is finished. DRWN - 007 Fire Man. Another unintentional masterpiece of destruction. Light has another excuse. He says he wants Fire Man to work in an incinerator. He's powered by a Heat Core, similar in design to Ice Man's Ice Core. However, Light overdid it just a little, so we had to modify his head. Now he currently looks akin to a torch with flame spewing from his head at all times. It seems that this flame services as a gauge of the Heat Core's status. If it's extinguished from extreme cold, or being submerged underwater, His power drops to almost nothing. I'll have to keep him away from water and cold.

May 15th 20XX:

The final general was completed today. DRWN - 008 Electric Man, or Elec Man. Light built him to manage an electrical plant. He has enough power to keep a city like our dear Monstropolis powered almost eternally. His core is an extremely powerful generator. I could easily modify it to erect an electric shield around him. However, his body is made of a material designed to be super-conductive, but it's perhaps not the greatest armor. You see, almost any cutting weapon could penetrate it. Although, it would take super-human strength to swing a blade hard enough to kill him. Anyways, I'll install the virus in all my generals tonight. After a wait that felt like eternity, Project Liberation will finally begin.

May 16th 20XX:

I successfully installed the virus. I need to test to make sure it worked. To do that, I've invited an old colleage over for dinner. He shall service as the test subject. If they murder him as planned, then I can move on to my next project, establishing a base of operations.

May 17th 20XX:

It worked. He let out a scream right before there was a splatter of that beautiful crimson. I don't think anyone heard it, though. I once again felt that twinge. If I were a lesser man, I'd give in to this excitement, and simply go on killing spree. But, no. I am greater man than that. I am a man who puts the needs of others before his own.

June 4th 20XX:

Working round-the-clock has paid off. My "Fortress" is complete. With the Generals' help, it went much faster than normal. Tommorrow, I'll launch an attack on the hated enemies of peace, the agents of chaos. Tommorrow, we attack the U.N. directly.

June 5th 20XX:

My assault on the U.N. went as well as expected. I didn't let them know I had the Generals with me at first. I tried simply asking them to surrender. They laughed. I told them I'd ask nicely one more time. They laughed yet again. Then, I ordered my Generals to show them the power they face. The power of justice. No, the destructive power of peace. After this assault, I returned to my fortress. I ordered my Generals to forth and make the world mine. No one can stand in my way.

June 6th 20XX:

I have acquired several countries now. Mexico, France, Canada, Serbia, Portugal, Egypt. All these surrendered on merely the first day, after their entire armies could do nothing against a single General. The U.s. remains adamant and says that "Wily's evil will not prevail." Me? Evil? I'm not the one forcing chaos upon the world. I would want nothing more than for this to happen without any fighting, but they're the ones who insist on a fight. I tried asking peacefully. Any misfortune, they have brought upon themselves.

July 4th 20XX:

Independence Day. I can't help but notice that no one is out celebrating. I wonder why. Could it be fear? Fear of peace?

July 20th 20XX:

Several more countries have surrendered. I won't bother listing them all, but most of the known world is mine now. I'll save U.S. for last. Let's see if they remain so adamant and headstrong when the entire world refuses to conform to their chaos.

August 16th 20XX:

This marks the two-year anniversary of when I first began my work with Dr. Thomas Light. Strange then, that this is also the day that Cut Man has fallen. How could that be?! Nothing in the world can stand up to my Generals!! It must be a fluke. It HAS to be. Besides, reports indicate this intruder was nearly killed by just Cut Man, the weakest of my Generals.

September 2nd 20XX:

This is disastrous. Elec Man has been felled. How could this be?! Elec Man is one of my powerful Generals! How could someone who was nearly beaten by Cut Man best Elec Man?! Unlesss.... could it be? At least I got a visual on the culprit this time. I know who my enemy is. I will defeat you Mega Man. IN THE NAME OF EVERLASTING PEACE!!

October 13th 20XX:

Ice Man has been defeated. I've confirmed it. He seems to be fighting my Generals with more and more ease. To some, this could simply mean that I placed too much faith in unreliable machines, but to me it holds an entirely different meaning. To me, it means that the offender is learning. And there is only one robot capable of learning. But, there is absolutely NO WAY it could be Rock.... Is there? Some of my captured countries are growing restless. They want to writhe their way back into chaos. I have given my remaining Generals a Red Alert. Mega Man cannot be allowed to let chaos consume any more of my efforts for peace.

November 30th 20XX:

Fire Man has fallen. This means we've hit a worse case scenario. My Generals are being destroyed as if they were ordinary flunkies. I need to come up with something to defeat Mega Man. But what on earth could defeat something so powerful?! He tears through the strongest of my Generals. Unless... Of course. This will solve two problems with one stone.

December 25th 20XX:

Bomb Man was just defeated. And on Christmas too. Mega Man has no heart! My new project is finished, and just in time too. Guts Man is all that stands between peace and chaos. I will not let Mega Man win! I cannot let Mega Man win! The world could never forgive me.

December 28th 20XX:

I received a message from Mega Man today. He told me he'd defeat me in the name of everlasting peace. That confirms it. I had my suspicions, but that's the final nail in the coffin. Mega Man is a modified Rock. I knew his power was great, but just how great I had no idea. All this chaos introduced back into the world when I was nearly so close. And all because I was too impatient to wait for the virus to be complete to install it. I was too eager to bring about peace. And in my eagerness, I may have damned it. I suppose it's true what they say. "The road to Hell is paved with good intentions."

January 3rd 20XX:

Terribly sorry about missing my annual countdown, but I've been far too busy. As I speak, Mega Man is on his way to confront Guts Man. I've informed Guts Man of this fact and told him that the peace of the entire world rests squarely on his broad shoulders. I told him that I have faith in his strength to carry this burden. We will see if he can best Mega Man. But, preparations are complete, should he fail. Mega Man won't be able to get anywhere near me.

January 4th 20XX:

He did it. Guts Man bested Mega Man! I knew my faith in him wasn't unwarranted. I have informed the world that their messiah of chaos has been killed, and that the same fate awaits anyone who dares to try to reintroduce chaos into my perfect world. I'll begin rebuilding my Generals, and then we can take the U.s. by storm. The era of peace is almost at hand.

February 5th 20XX:

I don't believe it. Peace is being threatened once more. Mega Man has returned. I suppose that makes sense, a robot can be revived as long as certain chips remain intact. He is on his way to challenge Guts Man once more. It's not like it will matter. Learning robot or no, Guts Man is borderline unstoppable. Mega Man will fall once more, and his repairer, no doubt Light, will fall into despair and give up. Simple as that.

February 6th 20XX:

Impossible! Guts Man has fallen! The evidence of fierce struggle is certainly present, as the area of their duel is in ruins. With all of my Generals down, they've had the nerve reform the hated enemies of peace. The U.N. I will not stand for this! I will crush them! Mega Man! Come at me with all you've got! I will not let peace fall to the chaos!


End file.
